The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to a sunscreen assembly for an open roof construction in a vehicle of the type comprising a flexible sunscreen having a center part and two opposed longitudinal edges connected to the center part and folding lines along which the longitudinal edges fold inwardly and whereby the center part of the flexible sunscreen comprises at least one layer of cloth. The sunscreen assembly further comprises a rotatable winding shaft configured for winding and unwinding the sunscreen at a first one of its transversal edges, an operating beam connected to a second one of the transversal edges of the sunscreen opposite to the first one of the transversal edges, two opposed longitudinal guides for receiving therein and guiding corresponding ones of the inwardly folded longitudinal edges of the sunscreen.
Such sunscreen assemblies are known from EP 3 017 985. Nowadays there is a tendency of having sunscreen assemblies with a flexible sunscreen which has an increased thickness, whereby often the sunscreen comprises multiple layers. In these cases it is difficult to provide for a properly defined straight folding line when the longitudinal edges of the sunscreen are folded inwardly for cooperating with the longitudinal guides. This is caused by the thickness of the sunscreen material.